Conventionally, a semiconductor device has been known that includes an IGBT element with which a diode element is connected by a reverse conducting connection (see, for example, Patent Document 1). This semiconductor device detects conduction of the diode element, by a sense resistor that is connected with the diode sense element, and includes a feedback circuit that stops driving the IGBT element when a current flows in the diode element.